Aikatsu Friends! ~Eien no Tomodachi~
is an spin-off series created by Ageha that takes place in Aikatsu Friends universe. It follows the story of Eclipse Jewelryle, a friends unit consisted of Misora Hina and Ichiya Ruuna, as they embark on their Aikatsu journey to become Diamond Friends. Plot Misora Hinawas once your average village girl whose live suddenly become more vivid when she was scouted to enroll Ailes en Ciel Idol Academy. At first she didn't have enough confidence and experienced a lot of trouble due her late start compared to the other girls. Not to mention since everyone had found their Best Friends, she had to form a temporary unit with the half-foreigner idol who barely speak Japanese, Ichiya Ruuna, for her very first event. Will she manage to debut successfully? Or will she give up and return home as nobody? Characters Main Characters * Misora Hina A cheerful girl who grows up in a small village located in southern Japan. She used to take care of children from an small orphanage run by her grandparents. She's very nimble and athletic. She's also very good with kids due to her experience with her "siblings" at the orphanage.She would hold make-belief live performance from time to time to entertain the kids. She was then scouted by Manager Miyamura who happened to pass by and saw her jump. Not wanting to let them down, she decided to take up the offer and move out from her comfortable village to showbiz world. Her dream VA is Takahashi Rie. * Ichiya Ruuna A half Northmarean idol who went back to Japan to attend Ailes en Ciel Academy. She has trouble speaking Japanese and reading kanji due to her spending most of her childhood abroad. Because of this she also experience trouble in communicating with the girls in her class and gets mistakenly labeled as a loner. In truth she can be quite talkative and likes rambling about things she loves. Her hobby is stargazing and composing songs. Her dream VA is Horie Yui. * Higashi Sonia * Nishikata Makoto Supporting Characters * Miyamura Masamu a.k.a. Miyamu One of the managers that works for Ailes du Ciel Idol Academy. He saw raw talent in Hina and decided to scout her. Recuring Canon Characters * Kamishiro Karen * Asuka Mirai Friends Units * Eclipse Jewelryle - A friends unit consisted of Hina and Ruuna. * TwoWay - A friends unit consisted of Sonia and Makoto. Brands Regular Brands * Hidamari Days - Hina's preferred brand. A pop type brand that takes inspiration from nature. * Yule Night - Ruuna's preferred brand. A cool type brand with wintery touch, which use mix of frosty white and dark color scheme. * Qi Fantasy - Sonia's preferred brand. A sexy type brand with unique qipao style. * FaeryTale - Makoto's preferred brand. A cute type brand that's heavily influenced by fairy tale stories. Friends Brands * Eclipse Jewelryle - A friends brand belong to the friends unit with the same name. It has gemstones and celestial objects as its main theme. * TwoWay - Sonia's and Makoto's friends brand. It's a multi type brand focused on qi lolita fashion. Locations * Ailes en Ciel Idol Academy * Minamihara '''- Hina's village. * '''Nortmare - Ruuna's other homeland. A fictional country located in north Europe. 'Gallery' eclipse_jewelryle.jpg|Eclipse Jewelryle: Hina and Ruuna Trivia * Hina and Ruuna have sun and moon image respectively, which lead to the "eclipse" part in their friends unit's name. ** The "jewelryle" part is a refference to Mahou Tsukai Precure where Kitagawa Rie and Horie Yui (Hina's and Ruuna's dream VAs) voiced its two main characters. * All four main idols are related with directions: ** Hina's village and Ruuna's country contain "minami" (south) and "north". ** Sonia's and Makoto's surnames contain "nishi" (west) and "higashi" (east). Their friends unit name also refers to how they're two different directions. Category:Aikatsu! Series